Starlight
by BlackShadowHorse
Summary: Another Alice and Carlos story, I got some inspiration from Taylor Swift's song "Starlight". Rated M for a good reason! Lemons involved. Hope you enjoy! One-shot.


Starlight

It was dinner time, and they had a good sized fire going in the middle of the beach.. Many of the people that were in the convoy, especially the younger ones had never been to the ocean. Some of them had running through the the surf that had came in earlier, while others had been collecting shells. There had been no sign of outbreak so far so they had felt comfortable in letting the kids explore, as long as they remained in the sight of the adults. Alice smiled. It was nice to see everyone so care free for once. Chase, the cowboy of the group sat on a log strumming on his guitar, and Alice took off her socks and boots, crossing the sand making her way over to where most of the group was sitting, and she sat down next to Carlos, resting her head upon his shoulder. "Nice song," She mumbled sleepily as she listened to him play. She couldn't remember what song it was, she'd only heard it once before on the radio before everything across the country had went to hell.

Carlos smiled and nudged her gently. "Come on!" He said softly. "Come dance with me." Alice looked at him, her cheeks turning pink. Many of the others had heard his request and were curious to see how Alice would react. Carlos stood, offering her his hand, and she bit her bottom lip eyeing his hand for a moment before placing her hand in his, allowing him to assist her in standing even though she could do it just fine.

He wrapped his arm around her and they danced together, their eyes locked on each other, searching for answers that neither seemed to hold at the moment. He twirled her around a couple of times, causing her to giggle,. Alice knew one thing was for certain, she'd never forget the feeling of being so close to Carlos as they moved together. Though she wore a tank top that had seen better days, and a pair of cut off denim shorts, she felt like a Princess. Carlos had a way of making her feel like that, she realized as he dipped her as the music came to an end. There were a few claps and cheers for them, and a couple of others who'd joined in on the dancing.

Carlos brought his hand under her jaw, tilting her head up towards his, and he dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers softly once, his five o'clock shadow scraping against her sensitive skin. He pulled back reluctantly, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Walk with me," He said pushing his luck this evening. "We'll be back in a little bit," Carlos told the others as they made their way to the ocean. She could feel the salty spray against her legs and she shivered a bit.. She'd only known him for a short time, but since he'd pointed his gun at her, and hers at him, she'd known that he was the one. There was an undeniable attraction between the two, anyone who just looked at the pair could see it.

He could make her heart beat faster sometimes skipping a beat, and could make her feel butterflies in her stomach from a simple look, or touch. In battle they were always super aware of the other, sometimes fighting back to back in order to protect the other. She sat down on the soft sand, and he studied her.

"You worry so much about things you can't change. You'll spend you whole life doing it if you keep thinking this way." He picked up a few smooth, flat rocks, and he tried skipping rocks along the ocean as he continued to speak to her, his gaze drifting over the water, with the moon's reflection shimmering along the waves. "Don't you see the starlight?" He finally said as he sank to the ground beside her, gazing up at the night sky, studying it's endless possibilities. "Don't you dream things that seem impossible? Like a life with no infection, being normal again, getting married to someone you love, having the 2.5 kids?" He asked her seriously.

Alice sighed, it seemed like he was talking pretty crazily, especially since she knew that none of that could happen until Umbrella was destroyed completely, but now that he put the bug in her head, she couldn't get images of being normal, living in a house in the suburbs with Carloss, getting married and having two beautiful kids and a border collie, complete with the white picket fence.

"Not normally," Alice murmured turning to face him for a moment, her thumb brushing over his bottom lip. Their breath caught in their throats for a moment as they studied each other, both afraid of taking the first step it seemed. She felt so out of her element, like she was drifting out to sea, the tide pulling her in deeper and deeper. She was lost in his chocolate brown eyes that were slowly becoming darker with every passing second.

Her world was spinning in slow motion, and he kissed her thumb, before pulling Alice on top of him, and brushing his lips against hers hungrily, her legs on either side of his as she straddled him, and they slowly removed each other's clothing. Their tongues tangled together, and he slowly slipped two fingers into her wetness. They wouldn't and didn't have much time before someone would be sent after them. Slowly he pumped his fingers in and out of her, her fingers pressing into his back, hard enough to leave marks, but he didn't feel it, he was focused on one thing, pleasing the woman he'd fallen in love with.

Between her whimpers and moans of his name, and her pleads for more, he could tell she was close. He entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his ample size, his fingers gently sliding over her curves, pulling her even closer, his mouth finding it's way to her breasts, suckling gently on a nipple. "Please Carlos, harder," Alice pleaded as he thrust in and out, slowly giving into her pleas and his more animalistic urges, wrapping her legs around him and helping her bounce up and down on his shaft. They came hard together, panting softly and pressing their foreheads against the other, both feeling like everything had fallen into place, and that everything would be alright somehow. They could no longer deny how they felt inside.

"Alice," he murmured softly, staring into her pretty blue eyes and brushing a lock of hair from her face. "I love you. I've loved you since I've met you. I'll do anything to protect you, even lay down my life for you. You're it for me, and if anything ever happens to you, I don't know what I'd do," He said and leaned forward kissing her again.

"I love you too Carlos. God only knows why you chose me, but I'm glad you did. And you don't have to worry about me dying, I'll be more careful in the future, but you sure as hell better not die on me!" Alice said with a soft giggle. "I'd have to find a way to bring you back so I could kick your ass. " She spoke seriously. Before this, both of them had seemed to be broken, caught in a moment of time… but now they jumped over the cliff, and everything was made whole again.

She prayed that she'd never lose this moment, she had something to live for, someone to live for, to protect. Without the the other, they were weak. Together they were strong. They could take down anything together, face any enemy. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat for a moment. "We have to get back before they come after us." She whispered softly, reaching for her clothes and tugging them on. Watching Carlos get dressed she let out a sigh. It seemed like a waste to have to cover something so fine.

Carlos caught her stare and sigh and winked. "I promise we'll find more "us" time, even if we have to get away from everyone for a few hours." He said, sliding his vest into place. Alice blushed a bit, and stared up at the stars again, seeing how much more brightly they seemed to shine now. "Hop up." He motioned to his back. "I'll give you a ride back to the fire."

"You already gave me quite the ride." She grinned impishly as she hopped up onto his back, wrapping her legs around him again as he carried her across the sand and back to the group and he couldn't help but chuckle. She pressed her lips against his cheek as she got down once they reached the fire. "Thanks Carlos."

"We were just about to send a search party after you two." Claire said as she snuggled deeper into Mikey's arms, yawning. Alice blushed deeply. "Sorry, Carlos was showing me the stars." Alice gazed back up at the sky, and smiled a bit, leaning into her soldier's warm and safe arms. She'd never forget tonight.

AN: Once again Carlos and Alice came out to play! I had a little inspiration from Taylor Swift's song Starlight., and Aly and AJ's chemicals react- mostly because those are two of my songs on my playlist. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll see you guys again soon ( I hope! )

~ BSH ~ Don't you dream impossible dreams?


End file.
